


Demons and Angels

by CXSGlambert13



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Cruxshadows
Genre: Angels, Combat, Demons, Gen, Swapping places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXSGlambert13/pseuds/CXSGlambert13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is angel from Heaven and Adam is a demon from Hell. They meet on Earth and an evil spirit is released to threaten not only the existance of Earth, but of Heaven and Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam’s POV

 

“Come on, get moving!” I shouted, poking a guy with my pitchfork. “Lucifer doesn’t have all day!” Yep, that’s right. I work for Lucifer in Hell. My name is Adam and I am a demon. Ever since he was exiled from Heaven, he had a strong hatred towards God. They have their differences, but hating someone over a little thing is a bit much. Anyway, being a demon means not only following Lucifer’s orders, but also scaring the crap out of people, which I really enjoy most. For the moment, I try to keep the line flowing or it’ll get clogged up. Luckily, my friend, Tommy Joe, came to my rescue.

“Don’t stress yourself, man,” He said to me, “Your shift is over, anyway.” I smiled as we bumped fists. I gave Tommy my pitchfork and walked off to the employee lounge. Yes, we have a lounge, don’t judge! I stepped inside and the place was empty (of employees, of course), so I plopped on the dark brown suede couch and sighed. Sometimes, being a demon can bore you to death… not that I would know. The door opened and my other friends, Brian and Isaac, walked in laughing hysterically.

“I’m telling you, dude,” Isaac cackled, “You should’ve seen the look on that lady’s face when I popped out of her bathroom mirror.”

“Please, Isaac,” Brian scoffed, “I scared a group of anorexic models so badly, they needed to be in mental hospitals.” He laughed as Isaac rolled his eyes. I rubbed my forehead.

“What’s up, Adam?” Brian asked.

“Do you guys ever get tired of your job and wonder what could be out there?” I inquired. Brian and Isaac looked at each other, then at me.

“I think you may need a vacation,” Isaac told me, “you never took a day off, working your ass off.”

“Just ask Lucifer for a vacation. He’ll understand.” I nodded, got up from the couch, and walked out of the lounge.

Just so you get a clear picture, Lucifer’s domain is really just a giant Gothic castle with stone demon statues standing along the edges of the castle walls. Believe it or not, there is a garden of thorny rose bushes and spicy pepper plants. Go ahead, close your eyes and imagine it. Pretty interesting, isn’t it? Anyways, I walked through the garden and to the castle doors. Inside, Lucifer is working with yet another idiotic mortal making a deal with him.

“Please, I want my son to survive that operation!” the woman begged, “I can’t lose another child.” Lucifer sighed.

“Just calm down, okay?” he said, “I’ll see what I can do.” The woman smiled and Lucifer shook hands with her. She got up and left the building. 

“Adam, my friend,” Lucifer happily said, “come on in and have a seat.” Lucifer let his hand out to me as I walked in. I took his hand and shook it.

“What can I do for ya, son?” he asked as I sat down. I was a little stunned when he called me son. I never really knew who my parents were. All I know is that I was found in the front doorstep of a deadhead and a Jewish-American princess. They raised me as their own and I will always remember that.

“Well,” I stated, “I just…” I couldn’t tell him that I would like a day off. Then again, Isaac did say he’d understand. 

“Is it okay if I take a vacation?” I finally got that off of my chest, even though I haven’t been around long; just 5 years. Lucifer smiled as he moved his brown hair from his face.

“I’ve been waiting to hear that from you for quite a while,” he declared, “I’ll give you a few months on Earth for a vacation. Just remember to not use your powers, unless it’s necessary, capiche?” I nodded my head. 

“Yes, sir,” I stood up, shook his hand, and, with a snap of his fingers, I vanished from Hell. 

As the smoke settled around me, I saw myself at what seems to be a subway station. It was empty, which I appreciated since I had no idea where I was. I looked around and found the way out. I walked up the stairway and saw people walking in and out of the place. I went through the station and walked out. From the sight of things, I was in a huge city; busy people walking on the sidewalk, taxis and buses going down the road, tall buildings, and even food venders selling snacks to kids. I smiled and walked down the street.

It must’ve been 10 minutes until I found a bar. It was named, “Honey Bunny” for some odd reason. I walked inside and got some attention from girls. I sat at the bar, trying to keep cool.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” the bartender asked me. I smiled.

“You got any margaritas?” I asked. 

“Of course. Strawberry or lime?”

“I’ll take strawberry, sweetie.” She blushed as she blended up my margarita. As she served it to me, a guy in a leather jacket came to me.

“You makin’ goo-goo eyes at my girl?” he asked rather rudely. 

“I would never do such a thing.” I said, “And, besides, the way you’re asking me will send you right into Hell.” The dude just started laughing at me.

“Are you a religious fanatic?” he inquired, “Because that would explain a lot.” He continued laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. He immediately vanished as soon as the smoke faded away, leaving the patrons stunned. I pulled out $20 out of my pocket and gave it to the bartender.

“Consider the change as a tip, honey,” I told her, winking and smiling sexually. With that, I got off of the stool, and walked out of the bar.

The streets were pretty crowded, but I managed to get through. I stopped at a jewelry store and it was almost perfect. The only problem is that it wasn’t busy as it should be. But, I shrugged it off and went to look at rings. I didn’t feel satisfied because there weren’t any Gothic rings on sale, and that’s sad to me. An employee came up.

“Hello sir. Welcome to _Diamonds_ _Are_ _Forever_. Can I help you?” He asked me.

“Are you going to have any Gothic rings on sale soon?” I inquired.

“We won’t have those on sale until our Halloween season or, to be precise, four months. But you can pre-order one from our catalogue if you want.” He handed me the catalogue and I flipped through it. I stopped at the page where the Gothic rings were at. There was the perfect ring for me, a silver skull ring with diamonds, glittering like a crisp clean river in a summer’s afternoon, encrusted along the edges. I placed in an order for the ring, and I made sure it was my size. The employee and I shook hands and I started out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue’s P.O.V.

 

Heaven; it seems to be paradise for you where your dreams become a reality, right? Well, not for the people, like me, working. The name’s Rogue and I’m in charge of entering people into heaven. And, sometimes, I turn them around to Hell. It is also my job to look at the person’s past to see whether or not they are worth of being an angel. I was working at my post when a guy in a biker jacket and stab wounds on his chest came to me.

“Marcus ‘Werewolf’ Peterson,” I read in the book, “You died of your wounds in defending a 5-year-old girl from child predators?” Marcus nodded. I opened the gates and let him inside. My friend, Mike, came to the front.

“Your shift is over,” he said, “I’ll take over.” I smiled, knowing that he’s a good person, even if he is an angel. I walked out of the post and wandered around Heaven. I was able to wave and smile at the other people who came here, from senior citizens to young children to very famous celebrities. I also managed to hide the fact that I was bored of this. When I was out of everyone’s sight, I looked down in the hole in one of the clouds and sighed. Sometimes, being an angel is fun, but it requires a lot of work and it just gets boring. I rubbed my forehead when David, my other friend, popped out of nowhere behind me.

“You alright?” he asked. I was so startled I feel like I jumped out of my skin.

“Sheesh, David,” I exclaimed, “Please, don’t do that.”

“Sorry. You just seem down, so I want to help in any way I can.”

“Thanks. I’m fine… just a bit bored.”

“I’ll take you to God; maybe He’ll understand.” I nodded my head and we walked to God’s palace (Nothing like Mount Olympus, mind you). It was like a Cathedral in England, all white with beautiful blue stars around it. The windows were crystal clear, and I mean that literally. I walked inside and God was laughing hysterically at Greg Geraldo’s comedy special on His HD wide screen TV. He saw me and stopped the special.

“Rogue, how are you?” He asked me. I sighed.

“Doing okay, I guess… just bored.”

“Well, being an angel isn’t all fun and games, Rogue.”

“I know, my Lord, but I’ve been doing this for so long, I don’t think I can stress myself any longer with this.”

“I understand. I think it’s best if you take a few months off.”

“My Lord, are you sure?”

“Yes, Rogue. You deserve a vacation, anyway.” He clasped His hands together and I was blinded by a flashing light.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was sitting by a huge oak tree and, judging by the scenery, I’m in a city park. I stood to my feet and walked around. It was peaceful with birds chirping, children laughing and even elderly couples enjoying each other’s company. I stopped by a lake and sat by it. I placed my finger in the lake and made a ripple effect. I never saw anything that pretty before. A little girl walked to me and handed me a daisy flower.

“For you, sir,” she said in the cutest voice. I smiled as she placed the flower in my hand.

“Thank you, sweetie,” I said. She giggled and ran off to her mother. I looked into the lake and decided to put the flower on my ear. I stood to my feet again and walked out of the park. In the city, I couldn’t help but think about where I should stay. I looked around and found an ad for a roommate at an apartment close by in the newspaper. Taking advantage of this, I walked to the apartment building with my head held high.

The apartment complex wasn’t as big as I expected; I thought it’d be a bit smaller. Anyway, I took a look at the ad; the apartment room I needed to be at was 20C. I found the apartment and knocked on the door. It swung open and a tall guy was standing there with an orange tank top, khaki shorts, sandals, and a big smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said, brightly, “What’s up?”

“I’m here about the ad in the paper about a roommate wanted.” I explained.

“Awesome. Please, come in.” He allowed me inside. It was something like an artist would live. Nothing really fancy; just a simple couch, an HD TV, a recliner, and a little art area. I looked around.

“I must apologize about this. I never thought anyone would reply to the ad, so I didn’t have any time to clean.” He said embarrassedly.

“No need,” I told him, “Oh and my name’s Rogue.”

“I’m Sutan, but my friends call me ‘Raja’. What brings you here, Rogue?” 

“Just for a vacation. I couldn’t afford a hotel.”

“That’s okay; hotels here are expensive, anyway.” I smiled, but the smile faded when he asked me that one question an angel should never answer.

“What do you do for a living?” I couldn’t tell him I work for God; if I do, I’d lose my wings and spend the rest of my life in Purgatory. As bad as it sounds, I had to lie.

“I usually volunteer at shelters, hospitals, soup kitchens, orphanages, places like that. I live with a friend of mine in Miami, Florida, who works at a surf shop.” I wait for Sutan’s response, which was better than I’d hope.

“You, my friend, are so generous. I think you’re the perfect roommate.” Sutan exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around me. 

_‘Way_ _to_ _go,_ _Rogue,’_ I thought, _‘only_ _two_ _hours_ _on_ _Earth_ _and_ _already_ _you_ _made_ _a_ _friend._ _Good_ _work.’_ I smiled as I hugged Sutan back. Life couldn’t get any better than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam’s P.O.V.

 

I left _Diamonds_ _Are_ _Forever_ and continued down the street, until I got to a hot dog stand. I ordered one with a little bit of chili. I paid him for it, got my hot dog, and strolled down the street. I just took a bite out of my hot dog when I saw a guy shouting religious things. He starting sniffing and turned to me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“You, sir,” he said, pointing at me, “make the Lord very nervous.” I stepped towards him. He then started to freak out.

 

“WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!” he screams before running into a metal pole. I shook my head in disapproval and continued walking. I stopped at a newspaper stand to finish my hot dog and saw an ad for a roommate in an apartment building. I checked the address and decided to head there; I didn’t have money for a hotel, anyway.

 

I made it to the address and walked inside. The lobby was a little pathetic; the wallpaper looks as if it was about to fall off and the employees have dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep. I went to the front counter.

 

“Can you direct me to 20C?” I asked, trying to be nice. The woman yawned as she put out her cigarette in an ashtray.

 

“Whatever you say, honey,” she said. She got up and took me to apartment 20C. The staircase could’ve been rebuilt, but at least it held our weight. She showed me the apartment’s door and walked back down to the lobby. I raised my hand, but I was a little hesitant. Knowing that I have nowhere else to stay, I knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw a tall guy, two inches taller than I am, with a big smile on his face. How he can stay positive in this place, I don’t know.

 

“Hi,” he said, warmingly, “can I help you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here about a new roommate.” I explained.

 

“Two roommates in one day? Oh, I’m so happy!” he stated joyously. Two roommates? He means there’s another? I just hope I can get along with that roommate. He let me inside and there stood a guy with big, weird hair, a dark grey hoodie, bondage pants, and three inch platform men’s boots. He looked as if he was unsure about what was going on. At that point, neither am I.

 

“Okay, intro time. I’m Sutan and I am an artist.” The tall guy said. We turned to the guy with weird hair.

 

“I’m Rogue and I love to help out others.” He explained. I smirked as I introduced myself.

 

“I’m Adam and I’d be one hell of a roommate.” I declared in confidence. But in my head, I’m screaming, ' _WHAT_ _THE_ _FUCK,_ _DUDE?!_ _ARE_ _YOU_ _TRYING_ _TO_ _GET_ _YOURSELF_ _INTO_ _TROUBLE?!'_ Sutan and Rogue looked at me in confusion. Luckily for me, Sutan didn’t notice anything suspicious. 

 

“Alrighty,” he said, “excuse me while I get us drinks.” He started toward the kitchen.

 

“I’ll have green tea, please,” Rogue called. I asked for coffee. As soon as Sutan was out of sight, I stared at Rogue with fires of hate in my eyes. I grabbed him by his hoodie.

 

“I know what you are, you angel,” I growled menacingly, “Think you can purify the whole world? Not on my watch, Goody-Two Shoes!” Rogue’s eyes widened.

 

“How do you know I work for God?” he asked, terrified. He should be scared, that fool.

 

“I just do.”

 

“Well, then, you spawn of Hell,” he said in my face, “I know you work for Lucifer. The ‘whole world’ won’t be damned because of you and your Hellions!” We went at each other back and forth, not realizing Sutan was standing there with our drinks.

 

“Guys, please!” he shouted. We immediately stopped as he handed us our cups. We sat on separate ends of the couch, sipping on our drinks, and not staring at each other. Sutan looked at us.

 

“Is everything okay?” he asked us. We nodded, looking down at our beverages. He let it go, sat between us, and turned on the TV. A news channel popped up.

 

“Good afternoon,” an anchorman said, “I’m John Grayson.”

 

“And I’m Willow Evans. A tombstone in a local cemetery has been found broken into multiple pieces. Police found no evidence of trespassing at the scene, meaning it wasn’t natural.”

 

“Are you suggesting it was something _super_ natural, Willow?”

 

“Not entirely, John. Let’s go to reporter, Winston Tanaka, at the cemetery. Winston?” The camera switched from the news room to the local cemetery with the broken tombstone. It looked a little familiar to me, though.

 

“Willow, I’m standing at the tombstone with the night watchman. Sir, what has happened during your shift?” The watchman’s eyes were red around the irises. Had he been crying from being so terrified?

 

“Well,” the watchman said, trying to keep calm, “I was walking down the cemetery, checking to see if anyone trespassed, when I heard a sudden loud crack coming from behind me. It was so sudden, it made me jump. So, I ran back to where the sound came from, and I saw a tombstone cracked to pieces. I’m a bit unsure who, no, what, did this or why.” 

 

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I know I’ve seen that somewhere, but I can’t get my finger on it. I turned to Rogue. His eyes were wide. Is there something he knew about the tombstone?


End file.
